Hogwarts On Film
by Cassidy Rai
Summary: Okay, this is an unedited version of this story, for my beta to read. It's a semi-short story about a girl that goes to Hogwarts durning the Marauders 4th year to film a movie. Now finished, I changed the rating due to what happens in the last part... wha
1. Part 1 - The Trip

Story: This not edited, not done at all! Rough Draft! This story is long for a real short story, but short for an actually chapter story. It'll be in, I think, 3 parts, if I stick to what I planned.   
  
And, don't read it and then tell me all the errors in it. I know it is full, I just wrote, and I'm posting it so my beta can read it. Don't say I didn't warn you! That's why I say unedited.   
  
A/N: As I said, this isn't edited, so if I suddenly switch from 3rd character to first, sorry! I'm having trouble deciding which I should do it in.  
  
Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda, I don't own the Marauders, Lily, Arabella or Clare. I do own however Lealia and Ensile, as well as the plot, but it is following certain guidelines.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
The Trip  
  
Lealia Kescle stepped gingerly off the plane. Pulling the scarf tightly around her head, she moved quickly, followed by her manager. Tightening her grip on her bag, she rushed through the crowds towards the exit.   
  
'Stupid muggles.' she thought as one jostled into her, almost knocking her sprawling. Her manger, Ensile, was there in a second. Taking her bag from her, he lead the way to the black car waiting. The driver was dressed in an emerald green robe. Lealia sunk into one of the chairs. A glance at her watch told her they had less then an hour to get to King's Crossing. Taking the letter she'd received from her pocket, she glanced it over. Yup, Platform 9 and 3/4, September 1st at 11:00 am.   
  
45 minutes later she emerged from the car. 'Great, more muggles.' she thought, surveying the heavily crowded train station. She waited as Ensile removed her trunk for the car. The driver found her a cart, and she was soon pushing her way through the crowds again.  
  
"How do we get to Platform 9 and 3/4 again?" Lealia asked.  
  
"There is a barrier between 9 and 10. We run through it." Ensile said after consulting his letter from Dumbledore. Professor Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Lealia was headed. Lealia Kescle was no ordinary 14 year old. Not only was she a witch, she was a famous witch movie star, and stared in both muggle (non-magical) and wizard films.   
  
For the first time since she could remember, she was going to a normal (well, normal for witches) school with normal kids. No rich snobs (few rich snobs actually) where she would take normal classes. Lealia was going to Hogwarts to star in a movie, naturally, but the studio wanted a very natural film. So besides her, only one other character was cast before hand, the evil witch whom Lealia had to save the school from. The rest would be cast using the students and teachers of Hogwarts.   
  
Lealia walked up to the barrier. She'd done this type of thing before, so she casually leaned inwards. Soon, she was falling out the other side. If possible, there were even more people on this side of the wall. The small platform was covered with children and parents. But this didn't bother her. These were at least somewhat like her.   
  
Ensile came through right behind her. "You ready for this Lealia?" he asked quietly. He was her best friend in the world, since she didn't have much contact with kids her age. He was like a second father. Lealia stifled a sob and send Ensile a dazzling smile.   
  
"Of course I am!" she said adding a tinkling sound to her voice like bells. "I can't wait to get there and start taking classes." The only school classes Lealia had ever taken was when she first started acting, after a producer found her in an orphanage. She'd leant the basics of magic along with the other kids she'd be working with.  
  
Lealia was an orphanage, found at just 9 months old. Her parents had been killed, but Lealia didn't know any details. Luckily a wizard had found her and sensed the magic in her, or she might have been stuck into a muggle orphanage. Lealia shook here head and brushed the thought aside. No reason to dwell in the past.  
  
Lealia gave Ensile a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be fine." she said, aware he was more nervous then her. Dumbledore said that if she was to be a student, she'd have to follow all the rules, and one was she must ride on the Hogwarts Express. When Ensile had asked to ride with her, Dumbledore had just laughed. Lealia headed towards the train dragging her trunk. "I'll see you when I get there!" she waved back. Ensile was going to Apparate to Hogsmead to meet Lealia.   
  
Lealia navigated along the narrow train hallway. Making sure that her sunglasses and scarf didn't fall, she found her was into on of the back compartments. There were some other trunks in it, but at least no people yet. Lealia plopped onto the seat. She sat there and waited for the train to start.   
  
After about 5 minutes of waiting, she heard a scream from the other end of the train. To her surprise, into the compartment ran 4 boys that looked her age. They were all laughing, and didn't notice her until the tallest one said, "Who are you?"  
  
Lealia was surprised. Everyone knew who she was. Then she remembered the makeup job she had had done. "Hello, I'm a new exchange student to Hogwarts." she put a French accent on, knowing there was a school in France. "My name is Lealia." she said simply.  
  
The boys looked at her weird. The tallest one smiled then. "Hello Lealia," he said slyly. "I'm Sirus Black, and this is James Potter (tall, messy black hair) Remus Lupin (shorter, brown hair) and Peter Pettigrew (short)." she made a note of them all. "Oh, Lealia, if 2 boys come into the compartment soon, could you be a dear and say we were here all along?" she suddenly knew where the scream came from.  
  
"Certainly." Lealia said smiling. She maintained her French accent while she spoke to them. "What, how do you say, house are you in?" she asked.  
  
The shorter boy with brown hair, Remus, answered. "We are in Gryffindor, 4th year." he said.   
  
'Good, people from my year.' Lealia thought.  
  
They were talking when the door to their compartment swung open. "You!" the newcomer sputtered. He was a tall, yet not so tall boy, with black hair and black eyes. But, he had green slime all over his head. Lealia tried not to laugh as he came in pointing at Sirus.  
  
"What did you do to me?" the boy yelled. Sirus brushed him off.   
  
"I have no clue what you are talking about." he said calmly, turning and giving Lealia a wink. "Lealia, I'd like you to meet Slimy Severus Snape." Lealia suppressed a giggle and nodded a hello to Snape.   
  
"You, you" Snape stammered. "Look at my hair!" he pointed to the green slime.  
  
"I don't see any difference." Peter piped up. Snape glared at him.  
  
"Excuse me, Snape is it?" Lealia spoke up with an even heavy French accent. "But these boys have been with me in the compartment since we arrived." she gave a bright smile. Snape looked at her with narrow eyes. Then he gave Lealia a little smile and stalked out of the room.  
  
"Lealia, that was excellent!" Sirus said excitably. He gave her a quick hug, which knocked her scarf and glasses off. She tried to place them back on quickly, but Remus saw her full face.   
  
"Lealia, Lealia. Where is it you are from again?" he asked, a slow smile creeping to his lips. She just stared at him, knowing she was caught. Seeing her look, Remus laughed. "You aren't really an exchange student are you." She bite her lip. "You aren't even French." all the other boys were looking at her now. She slowly shook her head. "Then who are you?" There was an unmistakable twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Well, I never lied to you." she started slowly, in her normal voice. "My name is Lealia, and technically I am an exchange student. I'm exchanging my tutor to go to Hogwarts." she thought. "And you just thought I was French because of my accent, though changing your voice is very simple." she put the accent back on for this. Looking at them, I pulled the glasses off, and the scarf and gave my head a shake. Long, shiny black curls fell down my back. My bright violet eyes shone, and full red lips made my face look extra fair.   
  
The boys started laughing. "Lealia Kescle." Sirus muttered. Lealia blushed a deep red in spite herself. Obviously they were fans, or at least knew her face.  
  
Plastering a smile on her face, Lealia gave him a grin. "The one and only." she said. Just then the door swung open. She reached for her sunglasses, expecting Snape again. But instead in walked 3 girls. The first, with red hair and bright green eyes looked at me.   
  
Stepping across the boys, she held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans." she said. Lealia smiled and introduced herself. Expecting Lily to get excited, she was surprised when she just introduced her friends. "This is Arabella Figg and Clare Bones." They said hi to Lealia calmly.  
  
Lily sat in the seat next to her. The other 2 found seats on the opposite walls. The boys quickly sat down as the warning whistle blew for the train. Sirus slid into the seat next to Lealia, James sat next to Lily, and Peter and Remus facing them.  
  
Lealia kept the conversation as well off the topic of her as possible. She kept asking about them. She soon discovered that they all were in Gryffindor in the 4th year. Sirus and James played on the Quidditch team (Seeker and Chaser respectively) while Remus played Beater in fun matches. Peter was useless on the broom for anything other then going in a straight line, and Lily wasn't interested in sports. Arabella and Clare liked to watch, but didn't fly much at all. The question came to her.  
  
"I've never been aloud on a broom, outside of in a movie once." Lealia admitted. "Ensile is too afraid I'll fall and break my neck. Though the little time I did spend in on it was fabulous." She sighed wishfully, thinking of the time she'd spent on the broom.   
  
"Well, maybe you can fly sometime this year?" Peter squeaked. "What are you doing at Hogwarts anyway?"  
  
Before she could come up with an answer the train pulled to a stop. Jumping up Lealia grabbed my trunk and headed out the door.   
  
Upon exiting the train, Lealia saw Ensile watching earnestly for her. Remembering her hair, she quickly pulled it up, and put her sunglasses on. "Hey Ensile!" I said walking up to him. He gave me a quick hug.  
  
"How was the trip?" he asked. Lealia just smiled. No reason to tell details. Glancing back she saw a bunch of the students entering carriages. She caught sight of Lily, and Lily waved at her.   
  
Lealia turned to Ensile. "Can I take the carriages with them?" She asked. Ensile obviously didn't want her to, but Lealia gave him puppy dogs eyes. He finally caved and said yes. She quickly hurried over, and jumped into the carriage beside Lily.   
  
"That your manager?" She asked.  
  
"Yup," Lealia said. "He'd my manger, temporary guardian, basically my father."   
  
Lily looked at me. "Basically?" she asked. "What about your real family."  
  
Lealia just ignored the question. Realizing she didn't want to talk, Lily didn't push the subject.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories  



	2. Part 2 - The Sorting

Story: This not edited, not done at all! Rough Draft! This story is long for a real short story, but short for an actually chapter story.  
  
And, don't read it and then tell me all the errors in it. I know it is full, I just wrote, and I'm posting it so my beta can read it. Don't say I didn't warn you! That's why I say unedited.   
  
A/N: As I said, this isn't edited, so if I suddenly switch from 3rd character to first, sorry! I'm having trouble deciding which I should do it in.  
  
Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda, I don't own the Marauders, Lily, Arabella or Clare. I do own however Lealia and Ensile, as well as the plot, but it is following certain guidelines.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
The Sorting   
  
Lealia gingerly jumped out of the carriage. She looked in awe at the castle before her. Sure, she'd been in good castles before, but most were fake, made for the movies. This was full fledge, real magical castle.   
  
Lily grabbed Lealia's arm and pulled her along towards the entrance. She seemed to be looking for someone. "Professor McGonagall!" she called out. Lealia strained to see who Lily was calling to. A tall, skinny witch with a black bun turned towards them.   
  
"Yes Miss Evans?" the witch asked in a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, this is Lealia Kescle." Lily began. "She is here at Hogwarts for this year. I do believe she must be sorted?" the last part was more of a statement then a question.  
  
McGonagall looked down at her notebook. "Yes, Miss Kescle, please come with me." Lily started to follow as McGonagall lead Lealia down the hall. "Miss Evans, go to your table please. You can see Miss Kescle later." Lily grudgingly walked towards the great hall.  
  
McGonagall lead Lealia through so many turns that her head started to spin. Finally the stopped at a large gargoyle. "Kimsly Pie." The gargoyle jumped to life. Lealia jumped, in fear and in excitement. The gargoyle had revealed a silvery staircase. Lealia followed McGonagall upwards.   
  
They emerged in a large circular room. Lealia looked around in awe at her surroundings. The items were fascinating. Her eyes fell on a cage in the corner. "A phoenix!" she screeched. Lealia had gotten to act with a phoenix once, they fascinated her.  
  
"Yes, that's Fawkes." A voice rang out. Startled, Lealia looked around. Sitting behind the desk was an old man, with a long silvery black bread. His gray eyes had a twinkle them and he was smiling.   
  
Lealia shyly moved towards him. Sure she'd meet a lot of famous people before, it was the interesting normal ones that made her nervous. "Good afternoon sir." she said keeping her voice steady.  
  
The man smiled at her and looked her in the eyes. Lealia tried to keep his gaze, it showed maturity. "You must be Miss Kescle." he said, "I, am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school." Lealia nodded. "You are here this year to make a movie am I correct." Again Lealia nodded. She wasn't feeling quite so nervous any more. "Good." he said simply. "You will be sorted this evening into a house. First years will be done first, then exchange students and you will go last." Lealia nodded a third time.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Good, I'll need to talk to you tomorrow morning, but let us go get some food." Dumbledore lead the way out of the entrance. Lealia gave one look back at Fawkes, and followed.   
  
Again they traveled through a maze of corridors. They emerged in the gigantic room with 4 large tables in the middle of the floor, and one on a raised platform. Lined up along the platform where what looked like the first year. "Take you place behind them." McGonagall said to Lealia, who complied.   
  
Dumbledore took his place in the middle of the teachers table. He tapped his glass and the noise stopped. "Before we begin Sorting, I have an announcement to make. This year Hogwarts has been selected as set for an upcoming movie." Murmurs could be heard throughout the crowd. Lealia caught site of Lily and the boys at the left hand table. "Students will be eligible to be cast, but the camera crew is to be ignored. They wish to film in a natural school, so we are expected to act as if they aren't there. Only 2 roles were cast for the movie," Dumbledore continued, "A heroine, and an evil witch. This heroine will be attending classes and behaving like a normal student. May I introduce, Miss Lealia Kescle." there was a silence through the Great Hall and then applause. Dumbledore tapped his glass again. "Miss Kescle will be sorted into a house after everyone else. Professor McGonagall, please start Sorting."  
  
A ratty old hat was brought forward on a stool. It began to sing a song of the four founders. Lealia listened, intrigued by the hat. Soon McGonagall started to call the names. One by one the first years stumbled to the front, put on the hat, and stumbled to the respective table.  
  
Finally all the first years were done. McGonagall introduced the exchange students. They all were sorted as well. It was Lealia's turn. She stepped forward and the hat dropped over her eyes.  
  
"Hello!" it said. Lealia jumped. It'd talked to her.   
  
"Of course I talked to you, how else am I supposed to decide what house to put you in?" the hat said.  
  
'I dunno.' Lealia thought.  
  
"Of course you don't, that's why I'm talking and you are listening." the hat spoke again. "Now, you are quite clever , Ravenclaw would fit you well. But there is lots of loyalty in you, Hufflepuff is good with that. Now, you also wish to be successful, Slytherin can help you with that. Ah, but you are plenty brave." The hat spoke sharply. "Gryffindor might be the choice.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Lealia was getting impatient. She'd been sitting there for over a minute.   
  
"I think that Hufflepuff is out of the question, you are loyal, but know when to break someone trust. Now Ravenclaw, you are very clever, but then you need a push now and then to get motivated." Before Lealia could interrupt, the hat continued. "Now that leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor. Your greatness could be increased in Slytherin."  
  
Lealia interrupted. "I don't wish to be great." she snapped. "I wish to get into a house so I can stop sitting here like a fool."  
  
"Oh, brave, brave indeed. Most people would never speak to a wise Thinking Cap like me that way." it was babbling again. "So, where indeed to put you....." suddenly it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
Lealia ripped the hat off and headed towards the left table which had started cheering. She sunk into a seat next to Lily. "That was fun." She mumbled.  
  
Dumbledore spoke again, about the new things that were banned, where students couldn't go, and how to act around the camera men. Lealia noticed he seemed to speak straight to Sirius and James, who were trying their best to look innocent.   
  
Finally we started to eat. Lealia was fascinated how the food appeared from no where. Sirius explained to her about the house elves and the kitchen below. He made one comment that she couldn't shake though, "For a famous witch you certainly don't know a lot about wizarding world ways." Lily cut him off.   
  
Soon after the feast was over, Lealia followed Lily up more stairs. They found themselves at a portrait. Lily said the password, "Flying Lions." And they went inside. If Lealia hadn't been so exhausted she would have been totally off the walls with the interior of the common room. It was so nice and cozy. Lily lead the ways up the stairs to 4th years dorm room. Their trunks were already.  
  
"It's great that you are here. It's been just me, Arabella and Clara since our other roommates transferred to other schools. Florence moved to America, and Wendy now is in Africa. But I'm glad you are here." Lily suddenly seemed shy.  
  
"I'm glad I am here too." Lealia said sleepily. She yawned widely, "But if I don't go to sleep Ensile will kill me!" Lealia said good night and climbed into bed in clean pajama's. She soon was fast asleep.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories  



	3. Part 3 - The Making

Story: This not edited, not done at all! Rough Draft! This story is long for a real short story, but short for an actually chapter story.  
  
And, don't read it and then tell me all the errors in it. I know it is full, I just wrote, and I'm posting it so my beta can read it. Don't say I didn't warn you! That's why I say unedited.   
  
A/N: As I said, this isn't edited, so if I suddenly switch from 3rd character to first, sorry! I'm having trouble deciding which I should do it in.  
  
Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda, I don't own the Marauders, Lily, Arabella or Clare. I do own however Lealia and Ensile, as well as the plot, but it is following certain guidelines.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
The Making   
  
Lealia absolutely loved Hogwarts. She soon got used to the tricky stairwells and doors, the annoying, scary and polite ghosts, and learned not to eat anything Sirius or James gave her. And after the initial swarm of students wanting her autograph was over, she finally felt at home.  
  
The first day of classes Lealia met with Professor Dumbledore. To Lealia's relief, Ensile was there as well.  
  
"Good morning Professor." she said cheerfully as she entered the office.  
  
"Good morning Lealia." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "How was your first night at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Very good sir. Lily Evans showed me around, and I've met all students that in my year from my house." Lealia flashed one of her rare true smiles.  
  
"Good, Lily is a great student. Top of her classes, only students who could beat her out are Sirius and James. Now those boys, and their friends, are good with magic, but don't always put it to good use." Lealia grinned, remembering the train fiasco.  
  
Dumbledore continue. "Where was I? Yes, where you should be placed in your classes. Your manager tells me you don't have much formal magic training." Lealia nodded. "I think that you would work best amongst students your own age, but we'll see." he sighed. "I'm going to ask you to do something's and I want you to try your best. Now, do you have a wand?"  
  
Lealia pulled her wand from her robes. "Yes sir, 12 inch cherry wood, with a phoenix feather and unicorn hair." she offered it to Dumbledore.   
  
"A double core, interesting." Dumbledore took it and examined it. "These are few and far between."  
  
"I know, it was made specially for me when 2 wands responded to me perfectly." Lealia explained taking back her wand.  
  
"Yes, very good." Dumbledore got back on track, "Do you know transfiguration?" Lealia nodded, that was one thing she was good at. "Can you change that pencil into a pen?" Lealia concentrated and made the switch easily. "Good, now how about that chair into a table?" Lealia did it again with ease. "Well, you are defiantly up to speed in that. What about charms?"  
  
Lealia thought for a second. She'd learned transfiguration through a lot of independent study, Charms she was mostly taught with her tutor. "I think I'm alright." she said.  
  
Dumbledore had her go through a few charms, each one harder then the last. She performed them all moderately well.  
  
"Your tutor sent me your Potions, Astronomy and Defense Against the Dark Arts notes, and you seem to be up to date. Your teachers will have to confirm this of course. That leaves History of Magic and I'm to understand you have learnt some?" Lealia nodded, she had for some roles she'd play. "I'm sure you'll be fine in that, and then there is your electives. Have you taken any before?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I did do some Magic Creature work before." Lealia said. "And a little Divination theory."  
  
"Well then, I believe those would be good for you to take. How about Arithmancy?" Lealia shook her head. "Ancient Runes?" a no again. "Muggle Studies?" Lealia shrugged, that might be fun. "Good, we can have you take those 3 electives." Dumbledore jotted down some notes. "Now Lealia, do you have a broomstick?"  
  
Lealia shook her head. "I've never been allowed to have one." she confessed.  
  
"You'll have to get one." Dumbledore said causing Ensile to shake his head. Dumbledore brushed him off. "We are having a special flying program this year, and all students are required to have their own brooms. So you'll need to get one. There is a new shop in Hogsmeade, why don't you and Mr. Grey go there before classes end? There is no need for you to go to classes today, I will inform the teachers you'll be joining them tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir." Lealia said, keeping her voice calm. How exciting, her own broomstick.  
  
"Professor, I don't think it is wise for Lealia to have a broom." Ensile squeaked ignoring the death look Lealia shot at him.  
  
"Mr. Grey, Lealia is now a student at Hogwarts, and will follow all rules. And you are not allowed on grounds again unless I invite you." Dumbledore closed the topic and turned his attention back to Lealia. "Now with the matter of the movie. Obviously there will be camera's in your classes, and following you around. But there is also a script that needs to be played out. Other scenes will be done in the evenings and weekends." He tossed Lealia a small globe. "This is a message globe. I will post on it when you are needed using a sender globe. It will turn read and display what I send, time, place and anything else. Understand?"  
  
Lealia nodded. He continued. "Good, now I suggest you get to Hogsmeade. And Mr. Grey, I believe you should find yourself somewhere to stay if you plan on staying near Hogwarts." Dumbledore waved them out of his office.  
  
Lealia skipped down the steps. 'This is going to be great!' she thought. Ensile followed more solemnly. He was worried about what kind of trouble Lealia would get into without him. Together they left the castle and walked towards the small town.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Official filming started that weekend. Lily was cast as Athena's (Lealia's character) best friend Emmaline. Sirius played Athena's boyfriend Raymond, and James was Emmaline's boyfriend Sean. Remus and Peter played their friends as well, and so did Arabella and Clare. The eight of them became extremely close on and off set.   
  
Within 1 week of filming James asked Lily out for real. Everyone had been expecting it for about 2 years. Remus and Arabella were close friends, but did act that way around each other. Clare had a boyfriend in Ravenclaw, and Peter a girl in Hufflepuff, so they stayed together a lot.   
  
What was going on between Lealia and Sirius was unknown to anyone. They flirted a lot, and seemed really comfortable when in character, but Sirius still dated other girls, and Lealia other guys.   
  
3 weeks into filming, Lealia sat in the common room practicing her lines. "According to my research, a Ludibegger charm will fix the school." she said.  
  
Sirius came up behind her. "Boo!" he yelled. Lealia jumped only slightly. "Want a Thrill?" he asked, offering her some little candies.  
  
Lealia picked on up and examined it. "What is a Thrill?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Sirius snickered. "According to my research, Thrills are candy that taste like soap." he said mockingly.  
  
Lealia dropped the candy back into his hand. "No doubt a famous Sirius Black invention?" she said giving him a smack on the arm.  
  
Suddenly Lealia noticed her message globe glowing red. She picked it up.  
  
Out Front, 9 o'clock tonight  
Act 1, Scene 9  
Need Black, Evans, Potter  
  
Lealia relayed the message on to the others, They just nodded, everyone was used to little to no notice before filming takes place. And at 9 o'clock sharp they were out front of the castle.  
  
"Lealia, good you could make it." the director Christian called as they left the building. "Okay, this scene you and Black will be standing over there talking. He will lean in and give you a kiss." Lealia felt her cheeks flush slightly. "Then Dumbledore will emerge from the trees, all battered and bloody. He will mutter to you, and then faint. You then conger a stretcher, and run into Evans and Potter who will be kissing in the hallway." This time Lily blushed. "Evans will help heal some of the wounds, and you will continue to the infirmary. Got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Lealia noticed Dumbledore standing off near the forest in heavy makeup. He looked to be covered with blood. Luckily it was fake, or Lealia would be queasy.  
  
Lealia took her spot close the Sirius. "Action!" the director called.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Raymond, is it true that you only love me for my looks?" Athena asked softly, staring into his deep black eyes.  
  
Raymond shook his head. "No my darling, I love you because you are you."   
  
"Then if I was ugly you would still love me?" she pressed.  
  
Raymond leaned in slightly. "Of course my love." he pressed his lips against hers.   
  
'CRASH' Athena pulled away. "What was that?" she said in a slightly panicked tone.   
  
A vaguely human shape formed in the mists in the forest. Athena put her hands to her mouth to prevent from screaming. Details were formed, and she saw that whoever it was was covered with blood.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Raymond called out. "What happened?"  
  
Dumbledore slumped to the ground. "Blaine.... Heaver.... curse.... school...." he collapsed.   
  
Athena began to scream. "He's dead, he's dead, he's dead!"   
  
Raymond grasped her by the shoulders and shook her hard. "He's not dead Athena, stop it!" Athena watched as Raymond checked the Professor's pulse. "He's alive Athena, he just fainted. No doubt from lose of blood." Athena watched the pool of blood spread below his collapsed form, and shuddered. "Athena, I need you to conger a stretcher." Athena looked at him with wide eyes. "You are the only one that can do it."  
  
She swallowed. Mutter a few words, and waving her wand, a stretcher appeared in front of her. Raymond help load the Professor onto it and they continued to the school. Upon reaching the entrance, something moved in the shadows. "Who's there?" Athena called in a horse voice.  
  
There was some giggling and Emmaline and Sean approached straightening their robes. Sean cleared his throat. "Sorry Athena, Raymond...." he caught site of the stretcher. "What happened?" he said. Emmaline's eyes went wide as she stared at the fainted Professor.  
  
Raymond let a sigh of relief. "Emma, you can help. Can you heal some of these smaller cuts?" Emmaline was focusing on healing magics, and knew a great deal more then the rest.  
  
Emmaline glanced at the others. "I can try." she murmured, stepping forward. She retrieved her wand from within her robes, and started to heal. After a few minutes, she started to sway. Sean caught her before she collapsed. "Most, are, fixed." she said breathing heavily. Healing took a lot of energy to do, more the most types of magic.  
  
Sean sat her on a step. "You should get the Professor to Miss Fister." he said. "And have that head wound fixed. I'll stay with Emmaline here."   
  
Athena and Raymond nodded and continued up the stairs to the hospital wing, where Miss Fister could finish the job.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"CUT!" the director called. "Great work everyone. That's all for tonight."   
  
Lealia slumped onto a chair. "Good, we only had to do the scene 3 times." Usually it took forever to get a scene right, but tonight things seems to be going her way. She smiled.  
  
Sirius poked her. "Are you going to help us?" he hissed. Lealia nodded.  
  
"This way." she said, pulling him towards one of the tents that had been set up. She'd promised the boys that she would help them play a trick on Snape. More like wreck something of Snape's, but it was all good.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories  



	4. Part 4 - The Prank

Story: This not edited, not done at all! Rough Draft! This story is long for a real short story, but short for an actually chapter story.  
  
And, don't read it and then tell me all the errors in it. I know it is full, I just wrote, and I'm posting it so my beta can read it. Don't say I didn't warn you! That's why I say unedited.   
  
A/N: As I said, this isn't edited, so if I suddenly switch from 3rd character to first, sorry! I'm having trouble deciding which I should do it in.  
  
Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda, I don't own the Marauders, Lily, Arabella or Clare. I do own however Lealia and Ensile, as well as the plot, but it is following certain guidelines.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
The Prank   
  
Lealia made her way to the Potions dungeon later that week. She smiled at Snape as she entered. He grinned at her. When she walked past, she made a choking face to Sirius who was sitting at their table. He concealed his laughter, only his eyes gave him away.  
  
Over the past weeks Sirius had become a great actor, he would have been the best except for his eyes. His eyes got a mischievous twinkle in them whenever he was planning something. Lealia had grow to recognize and love that look. As long as it wasn't something he'd done to her.  
  
Lealia slid into her seat. Professor Goday sat in the back of the classroom, watching the students with a scowl on his face. Dumbledore had set a new testing method in motion for this year. Each student had a chance to teach a subject in their best subject. Many taught to younger years, but Snape had chosen to teach his own year in Potions.   
  
Lealia smiled as she thought about what they'd planned. It was easy enough to set up once they got the equipment. Snape had helped to that, though he would never know. Lealia had him wrapped around her little finger.  
  
Right on the dot, Snape started the class. He was teaching them how to make an Aging potion. Lealia paid mild attention, mostly just stared at Snape with hopes of distracting him. It worked too, more then once he spilt the ingredients over.  
  
He set the class working, and began moving around to help them. Lealia nodded to Sirius. He needed to set up the last part of the plan. She raised her hand in the air.  
  
"Yes Miss Kescle?" Snape said smiling.   
  
Lealia smiled back, swallowing her revulsion. "Hello Professor Snape. How long do I leave the cauldron boiling before I add the ginger roots?" she asked smoothly.  
  
"Professor Snape, I like that." Snape laughed. "You leave it until it begins to turn purple, then add the roots." he looked at the pile she'd made. "But make those smaller, here let me help you." he grabbed her hand and started cut the roots with his over hers.  
  
Sirius came back. He scowled at Snape. "Severus, excuse me, but I think you are in my seat." he said loudly.  
  
Snape snapped his head around and stared at Sirius. "Mr. Black. I am your teacher today, and you will show me proper respect." he stood as tall as he could in front of Sirius.   
  
Sirius laughed lightly and looked down on Snape. "I'm sorry, Professor." he said in a taunting voice. Snape broke the gaze after a second and moved to the next table. Sirius bent close to Lealia. "It's set." Lealia just smiled.  
  
The class was almost finished when Lealia motioned to Sirius to start. He stood up once more, in the pretense to go over to where James and Lily were working. He bent to talk to them.  
  
Suddenly there was an explosion at the teachers desk. Snape's ingredients flew across the room and shattered on the walls. Many students in the front rows were covered. Wood from the desk broke one of the high windows in the wall, and the glass shards cut some of the students. Total pandemonium broke out as students rushed to the doors. Bright lights flashed in the dungeon.   
  
Professor Goday stood up and ran to the front. He found his wand was totally useless against the lights. Sirius walked back to where Lealia was sitting. Smaller explosions happened around the room. Students fled, and Lealia picked up her things and followed quickly.   
  
The Gryffindor's collapsed in their common room. Lealia broke out laughing. "That was brilliant!" Remus exclaimed.   
  
"The looked, priceless!" James joined in.  
  
Lily clicked in. "You didn't, you couldn't.... oh boy... you guys are in for it." she murmured.  
  
Lealia pushed her onto the couch, "Calm down Lil, it'll be fine." she said. "No one can prove we did it."  
  
Arabella stared at her. "You did that? But how? It wasn't magic, I heard Goday trying every ending spell he knew."   
  
Lealia just smiled. Sirius butted in. "You're right, it wasn't magic. Something even better."   
  
Everyone wanted to know what it was. Lealia just shook her head. She grabbed Sirius's hand. "Common," she said. "I want you to help me with my flying." they took off out of the room, leaving the shouts behind.  
  
Lealia and Sirius picked their way to the Quidditch field. The ground was soggy due to recent heavy rains, but the sky was clear as glass. Not even a breeze. They wound through the tents that had taken up most of the lawns. At least they'd left the pitch free.  
  
Sirius laid their brooms down beside each other. They called them up. Lealia had been taught the basics over again already, but was eager to learn as much as possible before she left Hogwarts. She mounted her broom, and carefully kicked off.   
  
Lealia listened as Sirius shouted instructions at her. She flew carefully, only about 10 feet from the ground, across the Quidditch pitch. Slowly she got higher and higher, gaining speed. Sirius smiled as he watched her.  
  
"Lia!" he called out, the wind had picked up. "Race me!"   
  
Lealia barely had time to acknowledge it before he took off down the field. She flew after him. Sirius was a better flier, but Lealia had the better broom. She caught up with him, and they passed the finish at the same time.  
  
Sirius flew close to her. "You beat me." he said slyly. "Now I'll give you your prize." Pulling right beside her, he gave her a kiss. It last a few seconds, but took Lealia's breath away.  
  
Lealia stared after him as he flew down the pitch. Was he nuts? It was stupid to kiss someone on top of two separate brooms. But she smiled. It'd been nice, no matter how short. But why would he kiss her? They were just friends.  
  
Lealia shook her head. She landed the broom carefully. Sirius pulled in behind her. "What, I take your breath away?" he said jokingly.  
  
Lealia smiled at him. "You know it boy." she flirted.  
  
Sirius blushed slightly. "We should probably find out what is going on in the castle." he motioned, and Lealia fell in step beside him. Sirius reached for her hand and she took it. She smiled to herself.  
  
As they neared the common room, they heard someone inside. Not a student, but a teacher. Sirius dropped Lealia's hand and they walked inside. Standing there was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Miss Kescle, Mr. Black. You will accompany me to Professor Dumbledore's office." she snapped at the newcomers.  
  
"What, you can't find your own way there Minnie?" Sirius said jokingly.   
  
"Mr. Black, I am your teacher and you will show me the proper respect." Sirius elbowed Lealia, that sounded familiar. "Come." she swept out of the common room.   
  
James shrugged. Lily whispered into Lealia's ear, "We didn't tell anything." she gave her an encouraging hug.  
  
"NOW!" McGonagall's voice rang out. Lealia and Sirius scrambled after her. They walked into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Please, be seated. Thank you Minerva." Dumbledore said from his desk. McGonagall nodded, and left the circular room. "Now, Sirius, Lealia," Dumbledore started, "I heard that you had something to do with the little escape in Potions this afternoon."  
  
"Where'd you hear that?" Sirius said, looking innocent. That was another thing that had gotten better over time.  
  
"Just say a little birdie told me Sirius." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Lealia stifled a giggle. Dumbledore turned to her. "Lealia, what do you know about these explosions that happened?" he asked.  
  
Lealia straightened her dress. "Just that they were magic." she said.  
  
"Where did you hear that?"  
  
"Professor Goday tried to end the effect using counter curses, and none seemed to work." Lealia explained.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "That is correct. They were not magical, in a way. They were special effects." he watched their faces, which showed nothing. These two were good actors. "Taken from the movies tents." he prompted. Still no sign.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I have no proof of course." he said. "But I have reasons to believe that you two are responsible." he silenced their protests. "Since no evidence has showed up, I cannot punish you. But, I am warning you, if either of you step out of line, there will be trouble." his twinkle in his eye was still there. "Good trick though, but rather dangerous. How ever did you do it?"  
  
Lealia just smiled. "I don't know Professor." she simply said.  
  
"Well then, back to your common room then." Dumbledore waved them off. "And remember what I said.  
  
Sirius and Lealia left the office and broke out laughing once they were a distance away. "You were right Lia!" Sirius exclaimed. "They couldn't prove a thing!"   
  
Lealia smiled. "It's not like they could trace it back to a wand or anything. It would take a lot of work to provide evidence." she looked into Sirius's eyes.  
  
Sirius bent over. Centimeters away from her face he whispered, "Can they prove with this?" Lealia didn't know what he meant. Then Sirius gave her a kiss. It was longer and more intense then the quick one on brooms. Lealia stumbled, but Sirius caught her in his strong arms. Lealia saw her own fireworks.  
  
What seemed like hours, Sirius pulled back. Lealia was beaming. "Wow." she simply said.  
  
Sirius got down on one knee. "Lady Lealia, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"   
  
Lealia stifled a giggle. "Yes, Lord Sirius, if you get off your knees, you look like a fool." Sirius stood up. Lealia stepped forward and planted a kiss square on his lips.   
  
Together they made the way up into the common room, holding hands all the way, and sneaking in the occasional kiss.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories  



	5. Part 5 - The Departure

Story: This not edited, not done at all! Rough Draft! This story is long for a real short story, but short for an actually chapter story.  
  
And, don't read it and then tell me all the errors in it. I know it is full, I just wrote, and I'm posting it so my beta can read it. Don't say I didn't warn you! That's why I say unedited.   
  
A/N: As I said, this isn't edited, so if I suddenly switch from 3rd character to first, sorry! I'm having trouble deciding which I should do it in.  
  
Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda, I don't own the Marauders, Lily, Arabella or Clare. I do own however Lealia and Ensile, as well as the plot, but it is following certain guidelines.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
The Departure   
  
The movie ran for well after Easter. It took them a long time, since Lealia was a full time student as well as star. Finally came the day of the last recording.  
  
Christian stood in front of the entire cast. "Usually we finish the last scenes first, but we decided to wait on this. Since we need our two heroines to become acquainted with their boyfriends." He motioned to where Lealia and Lily stood. Lily was holding James's hand, and Sirius had his arms wrapped around Lealia's waist, who was leaning against him. They didn't even bother to blush.  
  
Christian cleared his throat. "But this is our last scene. Athena will run to where Raymond is lying. Blaine will be laughing over him. Athena will stand up, and say some stuff. She will then use the Ludibegger charm, and it will destroy the witch Blaine. You people will be statues. Raymond will stagger up, and embrace Athena." he paused. "Emmaline will be in the background, near the door. She will see Sean become unfrozen and run to him. I think you know what'll happen, let's start."  
  
Lealia got into position, and the director yelled, "ACTION!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Athena ran to where Raymond lay. "Ray, are you alright, Ray!" she tried to shake him awake. Behind her a shrill laugh rang out. Athena stood up. "Blaine." she sneered.  
  
"Hello my lovely." Blaine crooned. "Come to watch your dear boyfriend and friends die?" she motioned to the room which was full of statues.  
  
Athena shook her head, and gripped her wand tightly. "Again Blaine, you've messed up your curses. For an evil witch you sure are a Squib." she stared at here. "First only curse the school so that we couldn't say a simple three letter word, and now you only turn them into stone. How lame."  
  
Blaine stared at her. "You little bitch." she shook her head. Then smiled. "If you wait long enough, they will die. There is no counter curse. So you are hopeless."  
  
Athena smiled. "No counter curse, I realize this." she said. "But you forgot, all curses are linked with their creators."  
  
Blaine looked at her confused. "And what are you going to do?" she sneered.  
  
"This." Athena pulled her wand up. "LUDIBEGGER!" she yelled. A bright teal light shown from the wand and hit Blaine in the chest.   
  
Blaine screeched and fell to the ground. Athena didn't take the charm off. Blaine shriveled onto the ground, growing smaller and smaller. Then, she disappeared. Athena dropped her wand, and it clattered on the ground. She sunk down beside it.  
  
Athena heard something moving. She raised her head and saw Raymond struggling to his feet. "Ray!" she called, running over to him. She took his face in her hands and gave him a long kiss.  
  
All around them people began to move, as the stone that encased them broke away. But none of this disturbed Athena or Raymond.  
  
Finally Raymond pulled away. "Wow." he said, and pulled her in again.  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked up to them. He tapped Raymond on the shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt you, but we must get out of here. With the disappearance of Blaine, her castle is unstable." Raymond nodded, and holding Athena's hand tight, they fled towards the exit.  
  
They reached the lawn last of all, right as the castle collapsed. Raymond turned to Athena. "Good work my love, you won."  
  
Athena shook her head. "No, we all won." she motioned to all her friends. They walked back towards the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lealia shifted her position. She'd been sitting against Sirius the entire movie. She turned her head, and gave him a quick kiss. The lights flashed on, and the room erupted in applause.   
  
Christian ran to the front of the room. "I'd like to thank Professor Dumbledore for this wonderful chance to produce this movie on the Hogwarts grounds, and everyone who stared in it. Especially Miss Lealia Kescle, our own heroine, and her new friends from Hogwarts." he paused. "It's been a pleasure working with you all, and I hope maybe in the future we will have the chance to again." he sat down.  
  
Dumbledore moved to the front. "It's been wonderful having you here at Hogwarts, and I'm sure the students have learned a lot from the experience. The movie turned out excellent, and I wish you best of luck with it's release." he smiled. "But it is late, to your common rooms students. Congratulations on your excellent behavior through the making of the movie, and your parts in it, no matter how small."  
  
The students began to flow out of the room, but Lealia lingered. Sirius held tight onto her hand. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.  
  
Lealia sighed. "I don't know, but something is..."  
  
Ensile walked up to her. "Lealia! You did excellent." he noticed Sirius holding her hand and scowled at him. "You to boy, good work. Now, if you don't mind, I need to talk to Lealia..." he waited for Sirius to leave.  
  
Lealia stopped him. "No, Ensile, anything you say to me can be said in front of Sirius. He will hear it anyways from me." Ensile scowled but nodded.  
  
"Fine. Lealia, pack your bags tonight, we leave tomorrow morning." he turned to leave.  
  
"What!?!?" Lealia and Sirius exclaimed. "But the year isn't over yet..."  
  
Ensile smiled. "Lealia, you don't have to finish the year. Your tutor will pick up."   
  
"No!" Lealia said boldly. "I want to finish the year. It's only a month more."  
  
Ensile shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you have some appointments about the movie before then, so we must leave."  
  
Lealia was furious. "I can't leave, I won't." she didn't hear Dumbledore walk up behind her.  
  
"Lealia, your manager is right. We never expected the movie to even last this long." he said quietly. Lealia spun around with daggers in her eyes. "You need not finish the year, and were expected to leave."  
  
Lealia looked at the two men. She shook her head. Clenching her teeth, she ran out of the room, followed close by Sirius. But she didn't head up to the common room.  
  
Sirius caught up with her close to the lake. She'd sunk to the ground and had started crying. The camera crews had cleared off, and the fields were bare, so it was easy to see her sitting there.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Sirius said, stooping beside her, wrapping his arms around her sobbing frame.  
  
"I don't want to leave you." she said quietly.   
  
Sirius stroked her hair. "You won't be leaving me Lia." he crooned. "We will be apart, but always together here." he pointed to her heart.  
  
Lealia swallowed. "But who knows when I can feel this again." she wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck and gave him a deep hug.  
  
They pulled apart a moment later. "I don't know." Sirius said. He straightened up, and pulled Lealia up after him. "Lealia, I will miss you. And do you know why?" Lealia shook her head. "Because I love you Lealia Kescle. With all my heart. I never thought the day would come when I feel for a star. But it did, and you are my only star."  
  
Lealia looked into his eyes, her own vision blurred by tears. She smiled. "I love you too." she said quietly. Her lower lip trembled. "I can't live without you."  
  
Sirius held her close. "and I can't without you. But we live different lives." Sirius's heart was breaking. "I can't stand to see you go, but you must. We will write." he promised. "And you can visit."  
  
Lealia laughed bitterly. "If Ensile had his way, I'll never see you again." she said.  
  
"And who's in charge of your life, of your heart? You or Ensile?" Sirius came back.  
  
Lealia swallowed. "Me." she whispered. Pulling close to Sirius, she whispered into his ear. "I want to make this a night you'll remember."   
  
Sirius looked at her. She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye behind the tears. He smiled. "Any night with you is a night I'll remember." he said.  
  
Lealia grabbed his hand. "Come, to our special ledge." they returned briefly, and quietly to their common room to grab their brooms and blankets. They rode together to the ledge in the mountains they had claimed as theirs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Lealia returned to the castle early, by herself. She quickly packed her things, fighting the tears that threatened to leak over the edge. She jotted a note the her roommates thanking them for the wonderful almost year, and to stay in touch.  
  
Then she snuck into the boys dorm. Sirius's bed was empty she knew, and she left him another note on him pillow. Taking one last look at the common room, she left it the final time, heading towards the entrance. She didn't shed a single tear the entire way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius woke by himself. It was cold on the ledge, but he was covered with a warm blanket that Lealia had brought. *Lealia,* he thought, *where is she?* she was no where to be seen.  
  
Sirius quickly got dressed and wrapped up the blankets. He flew to the Gryffindor tower. He entered through the dorm window. On his pillow was a note. He ripped it open.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
What I said last night was true, I do love  
you. Never before, and probably never again  
have I met someone like you who loved me for  
who I was, not what I was. I thank you for   
that. Last night was great, I wish I could see  
you this morning. I will remember it and you  
forever. Love and hugs dear Siri, and write   
to me sometime. I will always miss you  
and love you until the day I die.  
Forever and a Day,  
Lealia Kescle  
  
Sirius bit his lip to keep back the tears. He looked out the window, and saw Lealia entering a carriage. He waved at her. And maybe it was his eyes, but he saw her wave back. Sirius sunk onto his bed. He felt something underneath the covers. Pulling it back, he saw Lealia's broomstick. He was flabbergasted. She'd loved that broom, and worked hard on it. Sirius looked out the window once more and saw the carriage disappear into the hills.  
  
He could smell Lealia's lavender perfume. He remembered the first day on the train when they'd meet. Their first kiss on top the brooms. And then last night. He shook his head. Putting the broom into his truck, he hid the letter. Then he headed into the bathroom.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
So, what'd ya think? I'm going to finishing editing tomorrow, and it will be done and everything then, and ready for submission to ~*Ginny*~ Thanks for giving me the extra time... you're a doll! And if you could please review, I'd be enterally greatful! Thanks!  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories  



End file.
